The Hallucinations Real or not?
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: Toshiro is having hallucinations that are beginning to disrupt his grasp of reality and imagination, and it's only a matter of time before he breaks, or is broken by a stronger hand...GinToshiro Will turn to rated M for later chapters. Sadly stopped
1. Chapter 1

A Toshiro and Gin story

**Disclaimer: Bleach s not mine… unfortunately **

Chapter one

"Captain!" A certain snowball heard his Lieutenant yell.

"You do know we are in the real world right Matsumoto?" He said not moving his eyes away from his book.

"Oh. I forgot. Well you have to go to school _Toshiro_! So here is your uniform!" Matsumoto said with a large grin on her face.

"Well, if I have to go to high school you must to also?" Toshiro said looking at his lieutenant with his sea green eyes boring into her. She lost her smile and then she smiled again.

"Still, come on we have get ready! Inoue-Chan is waiting for us." Matsumoto said.

"Matsumoto, if you leave the room I'll get dressed then. Tell Inoue I'll be out in a minute." Toshiro said as he got off his bed and put the book down started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Not to modest are you now, Toshiro? But ok, we'll meet you outside." Matsumoto said joking when she covered her eyes.

Toshiro just stared at her like she was crazy as she left the room. He looked in the mirror after he got dressed. Though not the vain type he still thought he looked good.

_The white hair is going to be a problem. __ Kurosaki_ '_s hair_ _is strange but my hair… that might be a problem. Kuso._

He looked over at his book and the edge of his bed. He was at a part were the traitors normally came out.

_Gin Ichimaru_

"Damn that Gin. I swear I will kill him." Toshiro said. His anger boiled his blood and he slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. Some shards dug into the side of is hand were he had hit the mirror. The males sea green eyes twitched as he took out the shards. Matsumoto ran into the room and saw the broken mirror, her captain, and his blood.

"Captain! What happened?" She yelled.

"I just got a little angry. That's all. Let's go Matsumoto." Toshiro said as he walked passed her out the door. She walked behind him and asked if he was going to bandage his hand up but he said no until they reached Inoue.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Let me bandage that up for you!" Inoue said as she grabbed the boys hand and wrapped it up. When the girl was done Toshiro looked at his hand and flexed his fingers.

"Thank you. I'll probably forget I have it on. "Toshiro said.

The three of them got to the school and immediately it started.

"Hey look at his hair." One boy yelled.

"Shouldn't you be in elementary school kid?" Another one said.

"Toshiro please calm down. We don't need you hurting anyone." Matsumoto said noticing how pissed off he was getting. He remained silent until they got to their class room.

"Well if it isn't Toshiro." He heard a certain orange haired boy yell across the room.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said getting mad at the fact it was the 6th time he had said it.

The young captain looked around the room and thoughts came to his head.

_Kuso. I hate being short._

"Toshiro, you look so sad. You need a hug!" Toshiro heard his lieutenant say before she gave him a very big hug.

Toshiro's head was half in Matsumoto's chest and his frown got lower. He hated it when she did that.

"Matsumoto… Get off me. Matsumoto let go of him and the captain had his own head again. He straitened his hair and just looked at Matsumoto. The class began when the teacher came in and ordered them to sit down.

"Oh yah. You two are the new students. Well Hitsugaya will you sit in front of Kurosaki please and Matsumoto will you sit beside Hitsugaya." She said to them.

The white haired male sat down and looked out the window and then looked at the book they were reading. He flipped threw it and then dropped it on the desk. All the words to him were Traitor. He started to shake with fury and he grabbed the sides of the desk to try to stop himself from shaking.

"Yo, Hitsugaya…" A voice said from behind him. The boy turned around expecting to see Gin Ichimaru but he just saw Ichigo.

"Oh…it's just you." He said with a sigh.

"Hey!! What does that mean?" Ichigo said as he got mad.

"Toshiro…are you alright?" Matsumoto asked Toshiro.

"Yah I'm alright. I just have to go to the bathroom and I also thought I heard him." Toshiro said. He raised his hand and then the teacher let him go. He got out of his seat and walked out the classroom. Then Ichigo asked who this him was.

"Him… That's Gin. I can't believe it's been a year. Toshiro has been seeing this that isn't really there. That's the reason the commander sent him here. But it looks like Toshiro can't get him out of his mind." Matsumoto said with a sigh. She was beyond worried about him.

"So Toshiro is hallucinating." Ichigo said.

"Yah, I guess so." She replied as she looked at the door.

Toshiro walked into the bathroom and went to the sink, then turned on the sink. He then cupped his hands letting the water pool in his hands. He then brought his head to his hands and washed his face. Toshiro looked up after he dried his face with his sleeve.

_How pitiful can I get?_

Toshiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath wishing he didn't have to deal with the stress or that the fact he was hallucinating. The males eyes shot open when he felt hands grab his wrists and then hissed in pain when his arms were twisted behind his back.

"So… you think you are seein' things. So Aizen was right. That's interesting." A familiar voice said from behind the young captain.

"Gin. What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked with enough venom to kill an elephant.

Toshiro felt his blood boil and he tried to squirm free but that caused him to have another blast of pain through his arms.

"Well, I came back jus for you. Shouldn't you feel honored?" Gin said with a smile. Toshiro felt Gins hot breath on his neck and Toshiro was getting furious.

"Hmm. I wonder what a snowball tastes like." Gin said. In a matter seconds Gin had turned the young captain around and kissed him. Toshiro felt the other male's warm lips on his and then he tried to get away not realizing that the male still had his wrists in his hands. The male pulled away and his foxy smile returned bigger then ever. He licked his lips tasting them.

"Not bad, I like it." Gin said with a smirk.

To be continued…

**I hope you enjoyed it and send in reviews please! THIS IS MY FIRST Yaoi story so please help me out! Sorry its only 1170 words long.**

**-Mei101  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallucinations, Real or Not?**

_**Disclaimer**_: Bleach is not mine…unfortunately, if so this would be a pairing!

_**Key**_:

_bad thoughts_

_**Good thoughts**_

So sorry for the delay, I had writers block on this one and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and **Tori101** for editing this chapter. She made me feel like a washed-up has-been writer after she laughed at my original story before tearing it apart, tossing it to the ground, and setting it ablaze while dancing around it wildly. **Tori101** is my superior and I have no say over what's been done to my story because she's made it better…by a lot…

**Chapter 2**

Tapping her foot impatiently, the woman in the front of the classroom bit her lip in annoyance. Though it wasn't causing any trouble to the class, she was still getting a bit annoyed that her white haired student was taking so long in the bathroom. What was he doing, forcing out a wide load? "Asano-kun, will you go get Hitsugaya-kun? He has been gone for quite some time," the woman said as she pushed the brown haired boy out the classroom, trying to get him to leave. Not only did she want Toshiro back, but she wanted Keigo Asano gone. What teacher, or student for that matter, _didn't_?

"Yes Ma'am!" Keigo said, mock-saluting the woman while his eyes seemed to cross slightly. A sign of inbreeding, but the woman would have to keep her Westernized thoughts about Tennessee and West Virginian family breeding from America to herself…So she simply sighed loudly and shut the door on the boy, also unintentionally pushing him further out into the hallway while knocking him off balance.

Keigo walked down the hall, singing a stupid commercial tune he'd heard on the TV that morning during his breakfast of cold dinner leftovers that had tasted like dead cat…not that he knew what dead cat tasted like…and he walked into the bathroom casually, not noticing the boy on the floor. Keigo widened his eyes, and then gasped and stared at the smaller boy in shock. The young boy's hair was stained a rust red toward the front of his head, where a small gash had nestled into his forehead. The brown haired male ran over to the other and rolled him over, trying to wake him. After a few moments of seemingly fruitless shaking and calls of Toshiro's name, the white haired teen finally opened his eyes with a quite groan. "Where am I?" he questioned softly, his tone dazed and a bit weak as though he'd been asleep for ages.

"Dude, you're in the bathroom," Keigo explained, a concerned and confused expression on his face. "The teacher got annoyed since you were taking awhile, so she sent me to come check up on you. You're bleeding too, on your forehead," Keigo added as he helped the white haired boy sit up. "What happened, anyway?" asked as he helped the boy up. Toshiro sighed, not really knowing what to say. He couldn't tell him, or anyone for that matter, about the strange hallucinations he'd been getting lately or the strong headaches. He just felt that no one would understand what he was feeling, no one could possibly know how he felt or how to help him.

"I must have passed out or something, that's all. I've been really tired lately, so that must be what happened. Thanks for caring, though," Toshiro added, giving the other a grateful glance. Running a hand through his soft hair, he felt both fresh and dried blood rub off onto his hand. "I should probably wash this," he mumbled quietly. Using help from Keigo, he stood up slowly and took a grip on the sink counter. He then proceeded to wash his hand, the sink counter, and then his forehead, removing all traces of blood and any indication that he'd been bleeding in the first place.

"Dude, we should probably head back, the teacher is probably freaking out right now. Are you sure you're okay?" Keigo questioned with attempted friendly concern. He didn't really know Toshiro all that well, he usually hung out with Ichigo and the others when Keigo seemed to always be busy with something else, or he just never knew what was going on. Some friends he had…

"Oh, that's right!" Keigo exclaimed, a suddenly excited expression on his face as a small trail of drool began to pool over his lip. "That really bodacious babe you sit by seemed to be worrying about you. Are you two, like, dating? Friends? Cousins? Is she available?" the boy questioned with sudden urgency in his tone as a hopeful look filled his gaze as it rested on the shorter boy drying his hands with the paper towel. "You hang out with Ichigo a lot, too…do you know my friends?" Keigo added in as an afterthought as they left the bathroom.

"Unfortunately, I do know most of them. We met at Inoue's house a while ago, and Matsumoto and I aren't dating or anything like that. She's my…well, it's more of a…" Toshiro had trouble trying to find a plausible excuse for his and Matsumoto's relationship as Captain and Lieutenant. "Our relationship is…complicated, we'll leave it as that," the white haired male said, ignoring the boy's other questions as they walked down the hall back towards their classroom. Upon entering the room, Toshiro was suddenly bombarded from the side and pulled into a tight and bone crushing embrace. His face was also nestled perfectly just between a pair of breasts that put Inoue's to shame, and he almost suffocated from not being able to breathe.

"Matsumoto…can't… breathe…" the boy tried to say, but could barely force any words out from his lips since he was slowly being squeezed to death from all sides and areas, along with his words being muffled by the firm globes covered by a school uniform jacket on either side of his head. He felt the hug loosen mercifully after a matter of moments as Matsumoto held him at arms length as he tried to regain his breath. Her gaze fell upon him and looked him over with slight worry and concern spilling into her expression. Her eyes met his, and held his gaze for a moment before glancing up at the small gash on his forehead, and back to his lapis-lazuli blue eyes.

"Toshiro, what happened?" she asked worriedly, receiving a mere '_Nothing_,' in reply. She narrowed her eyes and then asked him what was the matter, but he lied again, saying '_Nothing_.'

"Come on, I know when there's something bothering you, now out with it." Matsumoto, said bothering the young Captain even more wit her incessant concern.

"Matsumoto, it was nothing! Stop getting in my business when I don't want you to already!" Toshiro snapped, slapping her hands away from him before storming out of the room, leaving behind a very hurt and shocked Matsumoto, along with an entire class of shocked expressions. Matsumoto's eyes held deep concern and worry for her Captain, and she held her hands that he'd slapped to her chest, cradling them gently. She's known something was bothering Toshiro lately, but really had no clue what, and she desperately wanted to do anything that would help him…but if only he would tell her what was troubling him she could try and help.

'_Toshiro…' _she thought silently, worry for her Captain easily evident on her face.

When he left the school, Toshiro realized that he had to have hurt his Lieutenant's feelings. He paused in the front courtyard of the school, and realized exactly what he'd said and done to his lieutenant. He also realized that his hallucinations were starting to really interrupt his life even more then usual. He had to get out of there, and figure out what to do to make himself better. He was starting to hurt everyone just by being around them.

_Well…what if I asked Aizen for help? I bet he could stop these damn hallucinations…But…there would be a price to pay…_

_**But am I willing to pay that price?**_

_Maybe…depends on what it is…_

The young man was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the presence come and go from around him that had seemed to be following him lately…watching him…

* * *

"You suppose that he is considering whether or not to come to me for help?" A brown haired man said to Gin as a dark smirk turned up the corners of his lips.

"Yes…In fact, why don't I _help _him along...? I mean, I could just bring him here, Aizen-sama, if that is what you wish…" Gin said with his large, trademark grin on his lips.

"Do whatever pleases you. Just don't let him change his mind about me…" Aizen warned before letting Gin go back to the human world.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Aizen-sama?" A arrancar with a hole through his neck and forest green eyes asked Aizen.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra. I know exactly what I am doing." Aizen said with out looking at Ulquiorra and then focused on his own thoughs…planing on how to use the young prodigy.

* * *

Toshiro was wondering aimlessly around the town after he had gone to Inoue's house to leave his gigai. He couldn't truly find any just reason for just simply walking off in his Soul Reaper state, so he merely made his way for the front door. With his zanpakuto strapped to his back, he hastened to leave, not wanting to be home when Matsumoto returned with Inoue.

Glaring down at the ground between his feet, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He was sick of it. Tired of everyone worrying about him. He knew how to handle himself quite well, and didn't need to be protected or looked after like a small child, he was above that…despite his age. He was so lost in thought, that the scenery behind him all melded together and faded in and out of his peripheral vision and he didn't bother watching where he was going as he seemed to become obscurely lost within the confines of the city, and eventually felt the soft earth of a forest floor rub against the bottoms of his sandals. "Damn…where the hell am I?" Toshiro asked himself, finally looking up and around at the large trees and other foliage surrounding him. Only then did he realize the presence of a Hollow very close. The presence was so small and weak, Toshiro was greatly surprised that he had failed to sense it in the first place.

"Mmmm…I wonder what shinigami taste like? I heard they were very delicious…" The hollow said while he swung a large, deformed arm in a shape very similar to that of a spear, nearly catching the Captain in the chest as the young man jumped away to evade the attack.

'_How could I miss _that' the boy demanded from himself as he dodged a second attack from the hollow, escaping the blow with only a small tear to his sleeve. His eyes widened as he viewed the damage, having never been hit in such a way by such a lesser Hollow than the powerful demons he was used to slaying. He grabbed Hyōrinmaru, and pulled it free of it's sheath in one fluid motion, preparing to attack the damnable beast. He dodged another attack in just the nick of time, and prepared to make his first blow fatal to the creature, planning to take it down in one hit as he usually did. But he didn't even make it to the Hollow half way before the creature let out a snarled scream and disappeared. "What the hell?" Toshiro mumbled under his breath, landing back on the ground in a tense, attack-ready position.

"Well, I just had to come an help you out… I mean, I couldn't let my favorite littl' _Shiro-chan_ get hurt now could I?" Gin said mockingly as he walked over to Toshiro, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here!? And how did you know I was here in the first place!?" Toshiro asked with a frown as low as Gin's smile was wide. He was especially bothered by the use of his childhood nickname given to him by his childhood friend, Momo. He was sure only she knew it, or remembered it, by now…so how could Gin have known? Had he ever spoken with Momo? She was back in the Soul Society, and Gin seemed to be everywhere lately…what if he had…No, Toshiro decided quickly, bringing his blade up a little higher and a little closer to his chest, Gin would have no way of harming Momo or the others, he was practically on the most wanted list right now, everyone was looking for him anyway. Growing a bit impatient with the silent pause between them, Toshiro growled, "Answer me!"

"Now don't act like that. Here, I have a gift for you…and I'm quite certain that you'll enjoy it," Gin purred as he got down on his knees. He ignored the sword the smaller of the two held so protectively between them, and grabbed Toshiro's chin and pulled him closer, receiving a rebellious movement out the younger boy.

"Gin…wha…?" Toshiro tried to say, but was quickly cut off by the other man's lips upon his own once again. Toshiro blinked rapidly in surprise, and suddenly Gin was no longer there, along with any traces of the battle he'd had with the Hollow. The ground was not unsettled, nor broken in any spot that didn't look natural, and no branches had been swiped from the trees. He reluctantly decided that it was just another hallucination after looking around the area for a while, but he felt the aftermath of the events as if they'd been real. So real in fact that the boy could still feel the man's fingers holding his chin, and the felt of lips against his own. He then decided he'd been gone long enough, and started to head back home, hoping to get to the house before it grew dark, which would be quickly approaching now that the sun had nearly set.

Upon reaching the Inoue residence, he simply passed through the hallway silently, and returned to his borrowed room where he'd left his gigai on the floor as though he'd tossed away a puppet, which was all the body really was. Slipping back into the human shaped shell, he opened his eyes, and frowned up at the ceiling before standing and working a kink out of his neck as he stepped back into the hallway. "I'm back, and I am going to sleep. No one disturb me," Toshiro ordered as he turned to return to the bedroom. He ignored the loud greeting from the real human girl who was hosting both Shinigami in her home, and looked away as Matsumoto entered the hallway with a concerned look on her face.

"Toshiro," she began, but was cut off when the young man glanced up to glare at her. She felt a chill run down her spine, and her hands gripped the edge of the lacy apron Orihime had lent her while they were busy in the kitchen.

"I asked for no one to disturb me," he repeated harshly as he turned away from the woman so that she couldn't see his guilt-ridden expression for being so cruel and cold to her. He then entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him, locking it in the process. He then dropped down onto the bed, pulling back the comforter and sheets before slipping between them, only to feel constricted by the fabrics covering him. But he merely bit the inside of his cheek and gripped the pillow under his head tightly as he began to fall into a dreamless, restless, fitful slumber.

It was later that night Toshiro awoke, feeling strong arms lift his own arms above his head, and feeling the same force pin them down to the pillow by his wrists. The boy widened his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness of the room to see the smirking face of Gin Ichimaru.

"Gin, what are you doing here!? _And_ _what_ _are you doing!?_" Toshiro hissed at the silver haired man, but gasped loudly as he felt a hand slide under the hem of his shirt to ghost over his warm torso beneath.

"Aizen-sama did say I could do whatever pleases me…_well this does_," Gin whispered loud enough for only himself to hear, not the boy under him. His lips were then attracted to Toshiro's neck which he bit, licked, and nipped at while receiving a strangled cry or moan from Toshiro's lips. Of which nature the sound carried he was still quite a bit unsure. His lips slowly moved up the boy's neck and his hand continued to caress Toshiro's firm muscles in his chest that had otherwise been hidden by his shirt.

Toshiro felt Gin's hand on his skin, and he shivered when the man's fingers started to circle around his left nipple. He moaned slightly when he felt the hand touch his skin. He could almost feel Gin smile against his neck, knowing that the man seemed to know where the two sweet spots on his body were. Toshiro almost yelled at Gin through his moans, but he never had the chance because Gin's lips were on his yet again. Toshiro felt his self control slipping away this time, and he felt his body begin to urge him into kissing the silver haired vixen back. Toshiro finally decided to kiss him back. But just as he started to return the kiss, he felt Gin fade away as though having never been there at all, and leaving him half erect.

Toshiro sat up with a groan, feeling overly warm and uncomfortable for…_obvious reasons_. His fist then suddenly slammed down into the mattress, and he bit down on his lip hard to keep from screaming in frustration and anger. It was then he'd finally decided…He had finally made his choice, and he knew he couldn't turn back now. There would be no way to back out the minute he left Inoue Orihime's house. He was going to Aizen, because he had to, as a final resort. He was longing for Gin, even though he hated to confess that he missed him, no _longed _for him, even though he was a traitor to their allies and Gin's ex-comrades. Toshiro got up and out of his gigai and bed simultaneously, and left a note for someone, anyone, to find in the morning.

_**Bye**_

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya**_

He thought it was acceptable enough, and he jumped out the window as though escaping from a prison cell even though his destination may be holding one with the door waiting to slam on him. He then stood and waited for the next hallucination to come to him so he could ask how to get to Hueco Mundo to see Aizen. As it turned out, he wouldn't have to wait long at all…

* * *

"Aizen-sama…we have someone here to see you," Gin said in an eerily cheery voice as he lead the young Captain of Squad Ten to see Aizen.

"Well, well…Why are you here, Captain Hitsugaya?" Aizen said with a smirk, and an almost expectant and eager tone in his voice.

"I want these hallucinations to stop," Toshiro demanded quickly and coldly as though he'd rehearsed his speech for that moment. "I know there will be a price for you to stop them, but…What would it be, Aizen?" the Captain asked in an almost mocking tone mixed within his usual serious tone.

"A price…" Aizen said, as though the thought just came to his mind that very moment as he tilted his head to the side just ever so slightly as he brought his fist to rest his cheek upon, and narrowed his dark eyes in a sinister manner, the smirk never leaving his lips.

_**To Be…Continued…**_

**Tori101**: Hello everyone, just wanted to let you all know that I am responsible for making this story so long and very well written. The lovely idea is all **Mei101**, but I'm the one that put the lettuce in the salad. the noodles in the soup, the ice in the iced tea, and lets not forget the sugar in the sugar bowl. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you review, because if you don't, you won't get more smexy Gin-Toshiro action…and trust me, those of you who have read my own work will know that **Mei101** is in good hands with me. Anyway, Ciao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallucinations, Real or Not?**

_**Disclaimer**_: Bleach is not mine…unfortunately, if so this would be a pairing!

**Sorry for making you wait and making it so short. I am grounded from the computer so I can only write the chapters at my friend's houses. So they are unfortunately going to be short, but I will aim to add as much detail to excuse my shortness of words. They will all be over 1,000 words though! Enjoy my small master pieces! I would also like to thank Tori101 and my other lovely reviewers!**

**Chapter 3**

"A price…" The words ran through the teens head as he heard the older male say those words. Aizen would torment him every step of the way and the white haired teen knew it. He kept his face straight the whole time he was waiting but let his eyes drift over the other body's in the room. His thoughts were cut through like a hot knife cutting butter when Aizen spoke.

"Well…I suppose your offer is too great to pass up so…the price has two parts to it. The first is that you join my group and serve under me in till the day I release you. The second part you will find out later, young Captain. Ulquiorra, get Toshiro his new robes." Aizen said his smirk never leaving his face. The man looked at the young teen in front of him and thought of many ways he could end up using him. His gaze drifted over to the silver haired male standing behind the young prodigy, who in turn had a smirk that covered half of the man's face.

Toshiro was very uncomfortable with the fact he didn't know what the second price was and when Ulquiorra came up to him with a similar white cloak in his arms, the boy slightly snapped a thank you out of nervousness. The black haired espada smirked at Toshiro's reaction taking it that the boy was nervous and on edge. He had an idea on what Aizen-sama wanted and slightly hated the fact that the outsider was in Aizens favor for things.

"Aizen-sama, let me show little Shiro-Chan his new room." Gin said with his fox like smile coming through as he slowly got even more of an idea that he had already planned in his head. He was certaintly the one that would get Toshiro Hitsugaya tonight. The silver fox looked up at his Sama and saw the answer in the mans eyes and then a slight nod came after. He lead the boy out of the room and then turned to Aizen, expecting something to come after the nod.

"Very well Gin. Have your fun, we both know he will like what you will do with him." The brown haired male said as the smirk got a little bigger. When the two males before him left he looked over to Ulquiorra who in turn gave a confused look but Aizen gave a 'I know what I am doing' look. He leaned his head back and then continued to think how the white haired male was going to have a benifet towards him personaly.

* * *

Gin brought Toshiro his room and when Gin opened the door he heard the younger male gasp in shock. Gin smiled and then lead him in, Toshiro in turn walked in much like a zombie because of the shock. He had never been in a room that big…ever.

"You like it Shiro-Chan?" The fox said as his words interupted the boys thoughts.

"Yes I do. It's very…nice." He replied as he walked over to the bed and felt the silk sheets. It was like letting water running through his fingers as he picked it up and let it fall back onto the bed. Toshiro didn't notice the silver haired male come up from behind him untill he felt arms slide around his waist and then he felt a breath on his ear. He shivered slightly and then he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Toshiro-kun, you are so tense. Maybe we should mess up the sheets for the first time, together." Gin said, his grin growing wider as he felt the boy he was hugging shiver. Gin turned Toshiro around and then kissed him on the lips, pushing him down on to the soft, silk covered bed. He pulled away and let his arms come out from under the teen and pinned the boys hands above his head so he would stop his squarms to get away. Gin's smile was reaching from ear to ear. "Don't you want this Toshiro? I seem to recall you wanting it earlier." He whispered in the teens ear.

Toshiro gasped and looked at Gin. "How do you know that?" He asked but then was silianced as the other males lips were on his own again. Gin's free hand slowly untied the boys belt and untied it, and thus proceded to take of his robes off. Toshiro made only a small etempt to free himself but decided to just give into the other mans intentions. When the boy felt his top robe come off he gasped in surprise and then gasped even more as he felt the Gin kiss his down his neck to find that one sweet spot, which he found in a matter of a few kisses. Gin then decided to let go of the the white haired male underneath him and then he traveled down the boys muscular chest to his belly botton and licked it. He smiled against Toshiro's skin as he felt the other body arc it's back and moan. He pulled back and then straddled the boys waist and then looked down on Toshiro.

"I know many things. Don't worry about it and you will be fine because I have my ways of finding things out." Gin said and then moved a little, acting as though he was going to remove Toshiro's bottoms, but then stopped and continued to plesure Toshiro's upper body. He leaned over and licked up the teens neck and ending at his lips with a soft kiss. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Gins neck and pulled him closer, not wanting the other to leave him. Toshiro pulled away for a quik breath and then kissed Gin with more passion then ever before.


	4. Forgetting

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…if I did I would have Itachi Uchiha in it so then I could put Byakuya and him together and this of course would be a pairing._

**Sorry it took so long. Had other things to do and school is starting so I won't be able to post as much as I want to and thanks again to my good friend Tori101 for helping me with my fan fiction.**

Chapter 4

Aizen was very…how could you put it? Interested, was more like it. He knew of Toshiro's ability's and wanted to use them, even if it meant breaking him in the process. It would be pitiful to see him break so why not let these hallucinations continue, in a way. The male was going to use a very interesting way, the young captain would forget about his days in the soul society and all before his time there. Simple as it was it was still time consuming.

"Grimmjow go get Hitsugaya for me." He said his eyes never leaving the patch of concrete below him. He got a simple nod and the teal haired male came back in about ten minutes looking as though he had one the lottery. The young captain looked very flushed and very mad.

"What do you want Aizen?" he said with venom in his voice. Grimmjow just looked too happy and looked at his master like a dog wanting a bone to be thrown for him to catch and tear it to ribbons.

"Toshiro, come here. I want to show you something. Everyone else…leave." He said and then everyone, even the ones he couldn't see left. The teal haired male's smile dropped but when Aizen smiled again he smiled with a wicked grin.

Toshiro obeyed because he knew Aizen could easily bring back the hallucinations like throwing a rock at a building. His sea green eyes narrowed in suspicion and Aizen could clearly see that. Every thought possible went threw his mind at that moment but it all froze in place as Aizen took out his sword. His eyes never left it and then he fell into a pit off nothingness.

---

The young white haired male opened his eyes and he was in a white room. He sat up quickly, as he always did. He had no idea what happened except that he was there and he was…he couldn't recall where he was originally, like he popped out of nothingness. A brunette male walked in and the teen looked at him fairly confused and he felt threatened. The man just smiled at him.

"Well, well, well. I see you woke up, nice to see you again." The man said, and the teen looked bewildered. His eyes narrowed from suspicion.

"Who are you?" He asked as the venom could be heard through each and every word. The man's smile didn't once falter and he walked closer to the white haired boy.

"I found you after the soul society lied to you and I gave you the truth. But I need you to do something my Toshiro and please call me Aizen-sama." The man said with a trusting smile that Toshiro couldn't help but believe.

---

Toshiro walked back in the human world as he left behind someone who looked so familiar. He had learned the man's name was Gin Ichimaru. He had thought at the time that Gin was a type of drink. He certainly could believe it, but he carried out on his way following Aizen-sama's orders.

When he got to the house he was told to he saw the gigai and got into it. He was so uncomfortable in it. Tight and he didn't have his own personal sword anymore. As he was flexing all his muscles and bones, a large breasted woman came in looking at him with mixed emotions, anger, happiness, and then shock. The young Hitsugaya was told this was Matsumoto, his old lieutenant. His face planted in a frown as she came up and hugged him.

"Captain, where have you been?" She yelled as she let go of the young captain. Worry crossing her features and with her hands on her hips. "Come on tell me."

Toshiro didn't let his features slip from a frown. He didn't like this woman and then he just walked out on her, passing her and then he looked guilty. He didn't want to but Aizen-sama said not to like anyone…he couldn't get into a relationship with any of his past "friends." He just couldn't live with both the guilt from the betrayal to Aizen-sama and the guilt that he would leave the people he had befriended.

Matsumoto turned around and grabbed her captain by the arm and turned him around causing him to flinch in the process. She seemed very angry by the fact he had ignored her. Her blue eyes just bore into him and caused the teen to look away.

"Captain, you have been gone for four days. Where did you go?" The woman demanded from her captain.

"Don't ever speak to me like that Matsumoto, and where I was is none of your business. Leave me alone for right now." He snapped back and freed himself from the strawberry blondes grip and then stormed off. He went to the roof and stared at the moon. It was night when he got there but some how the moon just made his feel better. He ran his hand over his arm were Matsumoto grabbed him and the he gasped in shock.

_He felt a hand slide over every bit of him and he moaned. It was a strange feeling because he had never had someone that close to him had done that. He felt a smile on his neck from the body the hands were connected to. Then the silver haired man moved down to his pant line and kissed dangerously close to his area, but always above his pants. He heard himself moan and arched his well built body in pleasure._


End file.
